Monster
by JustADaydream
Summary: Quinn knows Puck's a monster. AU where babygate never happened and they didn't go to the same high school. Quinn and Santana friendship and implied Pucktana. Songfic to Lady Gaga's Monster.


Hello lovies, it's me, Daydream back again. This is actually my first excursion with a het pairing so I'm not quite sure what to expect. This is rated because of two drops of the f bomb. Don't like? Don't read. Last message: PLEASE R&R!

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee no matter how much I want it.**

* * *

><p><em>Don't call me GaGa<br>I've never seen one like that before  
>Don't look at me like that<br>You amaze me_

Her friends called her crazy. Asked her why she was attracted to that demon, or as his new nickname was: that monster. But she felt something for him. She did now anyway. It hadn't always been like that.

_He ate my heart_  
><em>He a-a-ate my heart<em>  
><em>(You little monster)<em>

He had eaten her heart. Plucked it out of her chest and devoured it. And now she was his. Utterly and completely. She would follow him for the rest of her life as he did it again and again to countless poor girls. She would do this because now he had her heart and she couldn't live without her heart. Part of her hated him for it. Totally loathed his body, his chiselled face, his very essence. Everything.

_He ate my heart_  
><em>He a-a-ate my heart out<em>  
><em>(You amaze me)<em>

But the other part of her loved him. So much it hurt her, physically hurt her. To admit it, even to herself made a sharp pain run through her. She loved him and she would do anything for him.

_Look at him_  
><em>Look at me<em>  
><em>That boy is bad<em>  
><em>And honestly<em>  
><em>He's a wolf in disguise<em>  
><em>But I can't stop staring in those evil eyes<em>

She was a good girl. Prom Queen, perfect 4.0 GPA in high school, head cheerleader in high school. She'd been sure that she would go to college, be a perfect student and live a life full of happiness and beauty. And then of course she'd met him, the cliché bad boy and she'd been drawn to him.

_I asked my girlfriend if she'd seen you round before_  
><em>She mumbled something while we got down on the floor baby<em>  
><em>We might've fucked not really sure, don't quite recall<em>  
><em>But something tells me that I've seen him, yeah<em>

She asked Santana one day, while they were at a club, whether she knew this monster. Over the heavy music she only heard a few things drift from Santana's lips.  
>"Uh, I think we fucked. But I'm pretty sure I was drunk. I don't remember."<p>

_That boy is a monster_  
><em>M-M-M-Monster<em>  
><em>That boy is a monster<em>  
><em>M-M-M-Monster<em>  
><em>That boy is a monster<em>  
><em>Er-er-er-er<em>

"But stay away from him. He's a monster."

_He ate my heart_  
><em>(I love that girl)<em>  
><em>He ate my heart<em>  
><em>(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)<em>

She knew what he thought about her, it was clear in the way his eyes followed her and roamed over her body a cloud of lust hazing his eyes.

_He licked his lips_  
><em>Said to me<em>  
><em>Girl you look good enough to eat<em>  
><em>Put his arms around me<em>  
><em>Said "Boy now get your paws right off me"<em>

She saw him coming over to her, licking his lips in anticipation.  
>"Girl, I could just eat you now." And he wrapped his arms around her. She pushed his arms off her stating<br>"But you won't. Get your paws off of me." As she strutted away a flicker of annoyance flew across his face before settling into an expression of determination. He was going to get that girl.  
><em><br>He ate my heart  
>He ate my heart<br>Instead he's a monster in my bed_

He had been determined to get in her bed and now he had.

_I wanna just dance_  
><em>But he took me home instead<em>  
><em>Uh oh! There was a monster in my bed<em>  
><em>We french kissed on a subway train<em>  
><em>He tore my clothes right off<em>

She'd just wanted to dance with, not get serious but before she knew it they were on a train on their way to her house. They kissed passionately barely stopping for her to unlock the door to her apartment. She should have realised that after tasting his kiss, she would be hooked, never able to get enough of him.

_He ate my heart then he ate my brain_  
><em>Uh oh uh oh<em>  
><em>(I love that girl)<em>  
><em>(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)<em>

That waas shen he'd taken her heart and for good measure, her brain. She was now eternally a devoted slave to his will. To follow him forever more never again being the shiny new toy he wanted.

_That boy is a monster_

Puck was a monster and Quinn was nothing more than his prey.


End file.
